Her Return
by CBonnett
Summary: Cosmo is reincarnated and catches up with old friends. I need ideas for this so R&R. Everything is helpful  again I need ideas  Rated T just in case.


"A second chance?" Cosmo asked, tears in her eyes from joy. She sat on her knees in the soft yellow fluff that was the ground. She whiped her eyes and glanced around. Everything here, wherever _here_ was, was light and delicate. Cosmo missed her life. She'd been here fifteen years, and she hadn't aged.

"Yes, you could call it a second chance. But it's something we give all heroes. You sacraficed yourself for the side of good and now you will be reborn," The voice of the skies informed.

Cosmo got teary eyed, she couldn't help herself.

"But there however is a catch."

Cosmo stopped smiling and stared at the sky, patient.

"You will not have the power to return as your true form, you are indeed being reborn. So you must return to Earth in a different body, and possibly a slightly different personality."

Cosmo thought a moment, this wasn't a bad catch at all. The only problem would be convincing her old friends it really was Cosmo, but other than that a new body wasn't bad.

Cosmo grinned. "I accept!" She declared. Lights flashed in many colors so brightly Cosmo closed her eyes. When they opened however, she was safely delivered to Mobius.

Cosmo looked down to see she was wearing purple knee high boots. Her eyes made their way up farther. She was in a black pants and long sleeve shirt, along with white gloves and a purple vest that matched her shoes. She looked around and spotted a lake. Cosmo ran as fast as she could and looked at her reflection in the water.

Her face was a tan color with a small black button nose in the middle. She was wearing some sort of helmet with black... was it antennae? And purple pigtails sprouted through little holes in her helmet on the top of her head. She looked nothing like her normal old, seedrian self. Cosmo sighed and noticed something.

Two beautiful, glittering, nearly see-through (with a purple tint) butterfly wings unfolded on her back. Her eyes lit up. She could fly like Tails now!

Cosmo couldn't wait to see her friends, especially Tails. And then, as if on cue, she spotted two yellow tails poking from the flowers in the meadow. Cosmo hid behind a bush, she would surprise him.

Suddenly the head of the tails poked out, and Cosmo's heartstrings twisted. The yellow creature had two tails, just like Miles did, but it was a young girl with _rabbit ears _and soft orange markings on her eyes, ears and forehead. Cosmo felt tears form in her eyes and she held back a sob as Tails really did appear in his twenty-three year old self. He was smiling and laughing as he lifted the little girl onto his shoulders and zoomed out of the meadow.

Cosmo collapsed to her knees and for the first time since she'd died, she let her tears fall heavy onto her black knees. _He's moved on. No, more than moved on, he's a father._

Cosmo folded and unfolded her wings in restlessness. She hadn't seen what everyone else was doing yet, she couldn't let her _crush_ stop her from living this new life.

Cosmo took to the air and was surprised at how easy and natural it was to fly.

Suddenly, Cosmo heard a buzzing sound and was hit head on with another flying animal.

Cosmo raced towards the ground and fluttered her wings just in time to land safely on the ground. A young bee, in his early twenties, did the same.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," He said helping her out of the bush Cosmo had landed in.

"No, it was my fault. I'm new to flying and-" Cosmo looked up at the bee and grinned. "Charmy?"

Charmy raised an eyebrow. "Umm...the one and only. And you'd know that because?"

Cosmo leapt up and hugged Charmy, who was caught completely off guard. "I can't believe how lucky I am! I mean, would've been nicer to run into you on the ground, and not _litterally _run into you, but still! Where are the others?" Cosmo let go and smiled widely.

Charmy was blushing from the tight hug, but was still confused. "Who are you? Sorry, but I really don't recognize you," Charmy said. _Seems like he changed a bit. I don't think the six-year-old I knew is still here. That or he's shy..._

Cosmo blushed, she'd forgot to mention who she was. "It's Cosmo," Cosmo said. She waited for a reaction.

Charmy thought a moment, this beautiful butterfly, Cosmo? Not that Cosmo wasn't pretty before. But now, she was older, probably Tails' age, and she was just _amazing._ Charmy gulped and decided to believe her. "Cosmo?" He repeated.

Cosmo nodded happily, glad Charmy believed her. "Yes!"

Charmy grinned and suddenly grabbed her hand. As he led her into the sky without a word, they both blushed at the sudden action. Charmy shot foward, leading Cosmo with him. She unfolded her butterfly wings and followed in the gleeful silence, then she remembered.

"Charmy?"

"Yeah?" Charmy asked Cosmo.

"What's ummm... what's Tails been up to?" Cosmo asked, and braced herself for the reply. She knew Charmy wouldn't lie.

"He's been...uh.. Well, Tails decided that he should move on after you...umm... died, and he and Cream started going out. Then they got married and they have a daughter named Soda."

Cosmo could hear the hesitance in his voice and knew instantly he was leaving something out. "And?"

"And Cream's pregnant with a baby boy and she's due in fall..." Charmy sped through.

Cosmo felt tears well up in her eyes. _Why am I turning into such a crybaby? _Cosmo thought, whiping her eyes.

Charmy heard her sniffle and slowed down, so he flew next to her. "It's hard, but... you can't expect the guy to wait for you forever."

Cosmo nodded, looking away. She was being selfish, Charmy was right. Cosmo flinched as a hand grabbed her gloved one. She looked over at Charmy, who was blushing red and looking forward. The sky was as pink as Cosmo's face, especially in this early morning light.

_Maybe Amy and Sonic are doing good, _Cosmo thought. _Charmy's probably gonna take me to Espio and Vector first though. I can see how their business is. This isn't so bad. And Tails was only a crush. _Cosmo blinked, _Cream deserves him. She stayed with him... _Cosmo glanced at Charmy. _Besides, I've already regained a new friend. One friend is all I need._

Charmy and Cosmo continued foward in the silence, their hands hooked together. Cosmo's wings beat against the sky and Charmy's buzzed. Cosmo glanced at him and for the first time realized he really had grown up. She looked down at their gloved hands, holding eachother in the silence. _This isn't bad at all._


End file.
